Por enquanto
by D. Sue
Summary: Ela não aceitaria o seu pedido de casamento, por enquanto...


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem com vocês?

Estou aqui, mais uma vez com uma one-shot pra esse shipper, que me foi apresentado pela Prisma-san, e que com pouco tempo passei a ADORAR!

E bem... Prisma, esse é o seu presente de Natal, espero que goste.

* * *

Disclaimer: HagaRen/Fullmetal Alquemist não me pertence, mas sim à Arakawa Hiromu-san.

Pode estar meio OOC, eu não sei...

Para todo mundo: boa leitura, e espero que gostem também!

* * *

Sumarry: Ela não aceitaria o seu pedido de casamento, _por enquanto_...

* * *

Por enquanto...

Atolada de serviço para fazer desde a sua chegada na Central, a primeiro tenente revia os arquivos do coronel meticulosamente, observando cada dado referente a ele para conferir se estava correto, e estava tão absorta em seu trabalho que preferiu ignorar a pessoa que havia se sentado ao seu lado, provavelmente um dos rapazes voltando do refeitório.

Ainda com os olhos castanhos sobre a papelada, começou a se incomodar quando percebeu que o sujeito ao seu lado estava lhe fitando a mais de dois minutos ininterruptos, e concluiu que apenas uma pessoa poderia estar lá.

Virou-se para encarar seu problema, de nome, sobrenome e patente.

- Coronel. – não estava de mau humor naquele começo de tarde, nem mesmo apressada com o serviço apesar da folga do dia anterior, mas também não tinha muita paciência sobrando para a expressão esboçada por seu superior, um lindo sorriso, digno de seduzir qualquer de suas tão extrovertidas informantes ou até mesmo as outras mulheres da cidade.

Antes que conseguisse questionar-lhe sobre sua presença ali, Mustang, mais rápido, puxou o assunto.

- Tenente, eu havia lhe dado mais vinte minutos de folga, o que houve?

- Nada, senhor. Apenas vim adiantar meu serviço. – respondeu normalmente a verdade.

- Ficará entediada mais tarde. – não era uma previsão, mesmo que parecesse, daria a ela o que fazer no provável tempo em que ficaria apenas sentada revisando e supervisionando o trabalho alheio.

- Tenho certeza que não, senhor. – replicou, voltando seu olhar para a papelada sem receio, mas logo se virou para fitar os olhos escuros. Roy certamente queria dizer algo mais, ou não a teria interrompido, mesmo tecnicamente sendo seu horário de folga.

Pela expressão dele, foi mesmo melhor parar para lhe dar atenção, ou ele não a deixaria em paz com indiretas durante a tarde.

– O senhor também está _bem_ adiantado hoje. – chegaria até onde ele queria, mas não pôde evitar, teve de fazer referência aos seus atrasos contínuos. Afinal, uma vez na Central e envolvido pelo mais alto escalão de militares, ele não devia se descuidar tanto como fazia no Leste.

- Estava conversando ao telefone com o General Grumman, e ele lhe mandou lembranças. – ele pareceu não dar importância à sua alfinetada, indo diretamente ao assunto.

Obviamente Roy não viera falar apenas da ligação, algo mais estava estampado em seu rosto. Com um pouco de observação, levou segundos até perceber o que acontecia.

- Então foi isso. – respondeu; um tanto desgostosa.

O seu avô já havia lhe sugerido algo como casamento, uma ideia que só havia considerado na sua frente e meramente por respeito, mas achava incrível o fato de o general ter tido a audácia de comentar sobre isso com o homem que estava ao seu lado.

– Agradeço pela atenção, Coronel.

- General Grumman às vezes tem idéias incríveis, geniais, não concorda? – ela não gostava muito do rumo que a conversa tomava.

- Diz isso por causa dos jogos de xadrez em que sempre perdia?

- Eu digo isso porque ele sempre _enxergava as entrelinhas_. – realmente, não estava gostando daquela conversa. - Mas... Não temos tempo para _isso_ agora, não é? – disse, desviando o olhar dela para o relógio na parede. – Pelo menos... _Por enquanto_.

Com isso, deixou uma tenente de olhos arregalados com sua papelada, levantando-se e caminhando, falando pela última vez antes de se sentar à sua própria mesa.

- Boa sorte com o trabalho.

Depois daquela conversa pós-refeição com seu superior, a mulher não havia deixado de fazer um trabalho impecável com os documentos, embora por vezes se pegasse sendo observada por seu superior, e por vezes até retribuísse o olhar discretamente para não chamar a atenção dos demais.

Precisava conversar novamente, mas o que diria? Corria contra as horas do expediente para encontrar a resposta enquanto trabalhava; _as respostas_, aliás. O que havia dado em Roy para abordar o assunto justo naquele momento? E por que ela não sabia o que responder, mesmo estando convicta do que sentia? Essas eram as perguntas que tomavam conta de seus pensamentos.

Após terminar todo o seu serviço, viu que restavam ainda duas horas para cumprir, ou seja, duas horas para refletir. Foi quando olhou discretamente para o coronel de novo, e de novo o encontrou com aquele olhar distante, ambicioso, mas sempre honesto e certeiro em seus passos.

Encontrou uma de suas respostas, a principal, e ficou cogitando sobre ela por todo o tempo restante.

Somente então ao término do expediente é que ficaram sós uma segunda vez, e certa ansiedade tomava conta de Hawkeye enquanto arrumava alguns papeis sobre a mesa de modo a aparentar normalidade, o que não passou despercebido por Roy.

- Tenente, está tudo bem?

Ela virou seu rosto para ele e sorriu, indicando que não havia nada errado. "Casamento..." não sabia o suficiente sobre aquilo, aliás, nem conhecia alguém casado fora o recentemente assassinado general-brigadeiro Hughes, amigo de Mustang.

Inclusive, sempre se perguntava como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam ter mantido uma amizade por um período tão longo, mas algumas coisas sempre fugiriam à sua compreensão, inclusive o motivo pelo qual o seu superior decidira tocar num assunto tão sério mais cedo.

- Pode me dar uma carona, Coronel? – ela finalmente venceu o nervosismo e tomou a atitude de passar mais tempo ao lado dele. Tinha certeza que era exatamente o que ele queria, embora estivesse surpreso com seu pedido.

Saindo do quartel já com sua carona ao lado, Mustang decidiu não enrolar no curto percurso que faziam pela cidade iluminada com as luzes dos postes.

- O que me diz? – preferiu ser objetivo para poupar o tempo, já a conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que ela mesma sempre via nas entrelinhas de cada conversa, e para saber que ela já tinha uma conclusão.

- Digo que o senhor ainda tem muito trabalho, _por enquanto_. – a resposta o fez desviar o olhar da pista por um segundo para fitá-la, e logo viu a mão dela tocar a sua, tomando o controle do volante para evitar uma possível batida num poste, causado por distração. Conformado, sabia que não poderia ter sido ninguém além dela.

- Preste atenção no trânsito, por favor. – deu-lhe uma bronca, para logo lhe esboçar um sorriso discreto, mas que quase fez Mustang se distrair novamente.

Sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra durante todo o caminho, que inclusive pareceu mais curto do que de costume, chegaram à frente do apartamento de Riza, que abriu a porta e disse por último:

- Obrigada, e até amanhã. _Cuide-se_.

- Vou me cuidar, _por enquanto_. – sorriu com a expressão dela, repreendendo-o. – Até amanhã.

Saindo com o carro sozinho após ver Hawkeye adentrar o apartamento, ainda se embriagava com o suave aroma de lavanda deixado lá por ela, e pensando na tenente, abriu outro sorriso naquele dia. Não podia ter sido ninguém além dela, e ela não se casaria com ele até que conseguisse seu tão almejado cargo no exército, o de führer.

"Que mulher exigente..." brincou consigo mesmo. A verdade era que um casamento nas condições em que estavam seria prejudicial aos dois, pois os riscos que teriam seriam dobrados, por isso ele mesmo havia desconsiderado a ideia quando conversara com o general, além disso, Hawkeye como uma boa militar era ciente de tais riscos.

Em todo caso, estava feliz demais com aquela resposta. Riza era uma mulher forte, saberia esperar, e trabalharia muito por ele, tinha certeza. Também ele teria que trabalhar muito, e _se cuidar_, pelo menos até que sua futura esposa pudesse oficialmente lhe dar puxões de orelhas e vigiá-lo 24 horas por dia.

Outro pensamento então lhe tomou a mente quando entrava no beco para a casa de Falman, e mais uma vez sorriu, não por pura felicidade, mas por sentir o gosto da vitória. Ele estava melhor que aquele Barry o açougueiro, o esquisitão que havia perturbado sua tenente na noite anterior, e se o pegasse com as mãos nela de novo, o queimaria até que virasse cinzas, ou ao menos até que seu corpo todo se entortasse perdesse a forma.

Após uma careta ao lembrar do episódio, logo se livrou da má sensação permitindo-se imaginar como seriam as coisas no futuro, e no momento, só de visualizar já ficava _quase_ satisfeito. "_Por enquanto_... _Apenas_ _por enquanto_...".

* * *

Notinhas da autora:

01. Eu tive que citar o Barry, porque no mangá eu tenho certeza que o Roy ficou enciumado, uma parte que infelizmente, quem acompanha a história pelo anime não viu...

02. Ah, sim! E essa fic se passa no dia posterior ao "encontro" da Riza com o Barry.

* * *

Owari

Espero que tenham gostado! É que eu comecei a escrever e me apeguei a essa ideia, tanto que não consegui ficar sem terminar.

E antes que eu me esqueça: Feliz Natal adiantado para vocês!

Reviews? .-.


End file.
